


Stress Relief

by crusadingqueen



Series: Submissive Oliver. [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, dom!felicity, sub!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think of that? I'm thinking of writing an aftercare part, which would show the softer side of Dom!Felicity but that's only if you guys want it. Feel free to tell if you have any request involving Sub!Oliver and Dom!Felicity. I am open to almost anything. Feedback is awesome! x</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Take The Edge Off.

Oliver was surprised when he got a call from Felicity summoning him to her office. He clearly remembers her telling him this morning that she had a lot of paperwork to run through and finalize before the looming merger with WayneEnterprises.   
  
She didn't like to delegate despite having a very capable executive assistant. She preferred doing everything herself.

Oliver knew better than to interrupt during work so he wasn't expecting a call from her.

'' Come to my office now '' Her tone was strained, and broke no argument from him. He immediately gathered his car keys and was out the door.

He still received a few odd glances when he walked into the newly minted Queen Incorporated. Former CEO fiancé now running his family company that had been signed over to her by her now ex-boyfriend. It was quite a headline.   
  
At the beginning, most people were skeptic and the press had named her many things but successful hadn't been one of them. It was infuriating because everybody who truly knew Felicity Smoak we're well aware that if she set the mind to it she could easily rule the word. 

Just like he expected It didn't take very long for that same bespectacled blonde had earned the respect of most. After the company had fell into the hands of Ray Palmer, the regularly missing CEO the stalks had taken a major hit and company was in peril of going under. Until Ray had signed over the business, In a few short months she had been able to restore Queen Consolidated to its former glory. At the start Felicity of course was more than willing to give back Oliver his family company but he had refused. He knew that it was now in more qualified hands.

When he walked into her office that afternoon he found her sprawled out on her chair, glasses resting on the tip of her nose as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

'' Babe? '' He greeted softly, not wanting to startle her.

Her eyelids flutter open and gaze locking onto his. She sighed softly as she sat up in her seat before beckoning him over.

He walked over towards her desk to stand in front of her. He leaned up against the solid glass desk that was cluttered with papers. He even spotted a few stray red pens filtered in the mess.

'' So why do you call me over? '' He asked.

Felicity perked up a bit a smirk growing on her face, eyes flashing mischievously.

'' I needed to take a bit of the edge off '' She murmured.

Her effect on him was instantaneous. He knew exactly what she needed and he was more than willing to give it other. Sparks ignited in his stomach as heat washed over him. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her. He looked up at her to see approval written all of her features at his immediate submissiveness.

'' Can I touch you Mistress? '' He rasped, as he shifted impatiently on his knees. His hands knotted together on his thigh as he waited for her answer.

She consider his request for a moment letting him simmer before responding, '' Yes, you may. ''

Relieved he brought his hands to rest on the soft skin of her upper thighs. He pushed the material of her skirt up reveling to him her lace black panties. His thumb traced along the junction of her thighs before pushing her panties aside.

He brought down his mouth to her core before stopping only centimeters away. He could smell her, a delicious mix of musk and sweetness invaded his senses causing his mouth to water. His licked his lips as his gaze flickered upwards.

'' Can I Mistress? '' He asked.

She raised her brow and cocked her head to the side, seemingly not even a bit effected by him but Oliver knew differently by the slickness dripping down her thighs.

'' Can you what Oliver? '' She pressed, her fingers coming down to sift through the short strands of his hair. He leaned into her touch.

'' I want to lick you Mistress... '' He murmured before kissing the inside of her thighs.

'' Go ahead '' She acquiesced to Oliver delight. He didn't waste no time burying his face between her thighs his tongue lapping up the wetness that had gathered there. Running tongue up and down her slit before delving into her hole his nose bumping against her clit.

Her nails scratching against his scalp eliciting a groan to fall from his lips, the sound was muffled by her core.

'' That's it Baby. I am close keep going just like that ...'' she encouraged her hands sliding down to the bed of skull tugging him forward as she grounded against his awaiting mouth. She came with lusty moan her movement becoming more jerky. Oliver moaned along with her.

There were very few things that he loved more than the feel of his Mistress's core clenching and her juices spilling on his tongue.

Oliver reluctantly pulled away as ran his along his lips gathering up her taste as he hummed in satisfaction.  
  
Felicity bent down taking his chin between her fingers before tilting his face upward. She brought down her lips upon his, kissing him languidly. She could still taste herself on his tongue. She broke away first watching as Oliver eyelids remained half close a smug smile on his face.

She cupped his cheek gently and said, '' You've been a good boy, I think you deserve a reward... ''

Oliver nodded vigorously, he could feel himself straining against the constricting material of his jeans.

'' Please Mistress... '' He whimpered, resisting the urge to press his palm against the bulge that had formed or rut against his mistress leg. Neither option left him with much dignity. 

Felicity smirked, '' Take off your pants '' She commanded, to which he eagerly obliged. In record time he had tugged off his belt, pulled down his jeans and stepped out of his boxers.

She coaxed him closer till he was standing between her parted thigh. His length at level with her mouth. She wrapped her dainty fingers around the base before licking around the tip.

He let out a strangled moan.

Suddenly her tongue was following the large vein that protruded his cock from top to bottom and back up. Felicity guided his dick back into her mouth, sucking on the head before taking him in deep till he hit the back of her throat.

A series of moans fell from his lips. If Oliver had been in his right mind he would have worried about the workers just outside the room what they might be thinking but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

His noises only increase in volume when Felicity brought her other hand down to play with his balls. He could feel the zip of pleasure race down his spine as he heaved a steadying breath. He was going to cum.

'' Mistress, I am going to c-cum '' He mumbled.

But than Felicity was pulling away from him with a pop. He whimpered at the sudden loss of pressure around his throbbing cock.

He started to whine but when his mistress glared at him he clamped his mouth shut effectively silencing him. He watched as she leaned forward and opened up at drawer. She plucked something out of it, her palm concealing it from his view.

Felicity eyes glinted mischievously before opening her hand to show him what she was hidden. A vibrating emerald green cocking ring. He swallowed thickly.

'' Put it on '' She commanded. There was no point in resisting, he immediately secured it onto his shaft.

'' Now I got three meetings this afternoon and you're going to join me ''

Oliver eyes grew wide as his lips parted in surprise. They had never done anything so public but he couldn't deny that it sounded hot. There was only one problem Oliver wasn't known to be very quiet.

'' B-but Mistress I don't know if I'll be able to keep quiet ''

Felicity eyes narrowed at him as she warned lowly, '' You better not or that cock ring will be the least of your problems. ''


	2. Vibrations

He had sorely underestimated her he should have known that there would more than one setting to this device. Felicity had only turned it on during their first meeting with some investors from their Chinese branch, it at hummed to life but the vibrations were faint barely there only causing him to shiver. He was still uncomfortably hard in his pants but the vibrations that coursed through him left him feeling light as small flutters of pleasure pulsed through his cock. Felicity made sure to question him from time to time making sure that he was paying attention.

 

When the two investors left Felicity waltzed over to where Oliver was sitting on the leather couch located in the corner of her office. She sat down beside him her hands ghosting over his crotch causing hips to jerk up involuntarily.

His mistress smiled softly, '' You're doing so well baby '' she said as she tossed her leg over his lap allowing her to straddle him. He groaned at the sudden pressure on his cock. He could feel her wetness seeping through his jeans.

'' You're making me so wet baby. Can you feel that? Fuck I have to watch you knowing that I control all your pleasure, I could have made you cum in front of those mens would you have liked that babe? ''

A part of him would have, he had a bit of exhibitionist streak.

Felicity watched him closely awaiting his response. He knew that even if he lied she would be able to tell, she knew maybe more than he knew himself sometimes.

'' Yes mistress '' He muttered truthfully. Felicity grinned down at him clearly thrilled by his response. She linked her hands behind his neck before leaning to kiss him as she rock her hips against his length. The sensation of having Felicity grinding down onto him and the low vibrations provided by his cock ring had him grinding his teeth together trying desperately stave off his fast approaching orgasm. Suddenly he heard Felicity cry out her hips stuttering slight as she shuddered through her second orgasm of the day.

Felicity was still panting as she came down from her high when her assistant voice interrupted them. It came from the phone on her desk.

'' Mrs. Smoak you're 3 o'clock is here? Should I send her in? '' Gerry asked.

Felicity shot up quickly rearranging her clothing before strutting over to her desk to press the speaker button to respond, '' Yes, I'm ready ''

The second appointment was with a female in thirties. She was average looking mousey brown hair and wide eyes. When she saw Oliver sitting in the sofa she immediately gotten flustered.

'' Mr.Queen, So nice to see you here '' She greeted obnoxiously, her tone raising an octave. It sounded almost squeaky. Not appealing in the slightest but then an idea struck him. He wanted to see how far he'd be able to push his Mistress. She had a bit of jealous streak and maybe he would get her so agitated she would cancel the third meeting to deal with him proper and hopefully that would end in a mind-blowing orgasms for the both of them. That sounded much better than her 4 o'clock anyway. Putting his plan into action he swaggered over to the woman taking her small hand in his before raising to his lips watching as she blushed furiously.

'' It's nice to meet you Mrs.. '' He rumbled, his voice deep and smooth. One that he had used often to charm ladies in his past.

'' Mrs.Black, Jane Black'' She squeaked. Oliver shot her dimpled smile before retreating back to the couch. He glanced over at Felicity to see her forcing a smile. They both sat in their chairs and started conversing about business. He didn't even notice Felicity reach out for the remote and raise the cockring to its highest setting. He let out a strangled gasp as he jerked forward. Both women's gazes shifted to him.

'' Are you okay Mr.Queen?'' Mrs.Black had asked, looking at him with concern. He could only nod in response. It was too much. God it felt he was going to explode. Every fiber in his body was pulsing along with vibration that were being fed to his cock. It was borderline painful. He was biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he could task the iron in his mouth. Than blessedly the vibrations were turned off completely. He slumped back into the couch with a sigh. A thin sheet of sweat had gathered on his tan skin. He only had a few moment to calm down that the toy vibrated back to life.

She continued this for the remaining of the meeting. Turning it on, than off, than on again. Oliver thought he was loosing him mind. He could see it now; death by sex toy. He couldn't be able to tell you one word that was spoken between Felicity and Jane in duration of their meeting all he could think about was throbbing in his balls. He was starting to regret his plan.

What felt like hours later, Mrs Black stood up from the chair and shook Felicity hand. As she walked out of the office she sparred one last glance at Oliver and frowned.

'' Mr.Queen you aren't looking so good maybe you should go home get some rest '' She said softly before walking out.

Oliver waited a few seconds till he knew she far enough before letting out a moan.

'' P-please Mistress I can't do this anymore. It hurts '' He whined, he looked up at her pleadingly.

Felicity remained silent as her expression stoic giving nothing away. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

'' Gerry could you reschedule my 4 o'clock. Something come up that needs my immediate attention... perfect ... thank you .. ''

When she hung up she glanced over towards him.

'' Get undressed and bend over my desk '' She growled.

Oliver quickly complied. He felt the cool glass bit into his overheated skin as he bowed forward.

Felicity got up from her chair and walked till she stood behind him. The vibrations turned up notch causing Oliver to moan loudly.

'' I think you deserve to be punished.. You really shouldn't have flirted with her Oliver. I was actually considering letting you cum but now ... I think you a spanking is more appropriate ''

A whimper fell from his lips.

'' Ah, Ah. None of that. This is your fault now how many do you think you deserve? '' She asked. Her index finger running up and down his spine he shivered at the sensation.'' 10?.. ''

'' how bout 20. '' Felicity said decisively. He fingers splayed across the expensive of his left cheek before rubbing gently.

'' I want you to count them out '' she instructed.

'' Yes Mistress. '' He whispered. He didn't have time to prepare for the first hit, Her hand had already collided with his rear.

'' 1! '' He cried out in surprise.

She proceeded to land the rest of the blows in rapid successions Oliver could barely keep up. He was gasping and moaning out the numbers. It felt like the vibrations running through his him was causing his entire body to tremble.

'' 20... '' He croaked, letting a rush of air.

He felt Felicity soothingly rubbing his backside. Gently she grabbed his hips and turned him around. She was smiling any traces of her previous emotions long gone.

'' You did so good '' She praised, He preened at the compliment.

'' I think it's your turn take a bit of the edge off '' She purred as she got down on her knees. The vibrations ceased and she carefully removed the cock ring.

He hissed as she wrapped her hand around it, her thumb spreading the copious amounts of precum of his shaft.  
  
It only took a few tugs on his cock and he was coming. She had aimed it towards her mouth. Some dribbled down on her chin and smeared across her upper lip. It was the most intense experience he had ever had. His vision blurred and his entire body coiled up tightly as he released his load. Afterwards he was completely spent. He gripped the desk behind him to keep himself from collapsing.

Felicity stood up and with her thumb collected the droplet that had spilled down her face before bringing them between her lips and sucking them clean. If Oliver hadn't been so shattered from his earlier orgasm the sight would have made him hard.

Felicity helped Oliver dress and they helped each other looked presentable for the other employees that lingered in the building despite it being passed opening hours. Just as they were about to leave Felicity office for the night Oliver kissed her passionately.

'' I love you '' He whispered against her lips.

She beamed at him before replying, '' I know, now let's get home and take a nice bath ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of that? I'm thinking of writing an aftercare part, which would show the softer side of Dom!Felicity but that's only if you guys want it. Feel free to tell if you have any request involving Sub!Oliver and Dom!Felicity. I am open to almost anything. Feedback is awesome! x


End file.
